De mascaras y errores
by Myta.1
Summary: Si bien Chat Noir esperaba que Ladybug se enamore de él, del verdadero y no de Adrien Agreste, el nunca penso que ella quería lo mismo, que se enamoren de Marinette, y no de la perfect Ladybug.
1. De mascaras y errores

Disclaimer: los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es mía, ha salidos de mi loca y depresiva cabecita

En su cumpleaños número 16, después de tres años, Marinette, tras ver como besaba a la chica nueva, Kagami, en su fiesta, decidió que ya no perseguiría a Adrien, pues, no podía competir contra ella, que era preciosa. Desde ese día, luego de horas de llanto, decidió que su amor unilateral había llegado muy lejos, y todos lo notaron cuando ella, como por arte de magia, dejó de ser tímida con el rubio.

Tres semanas después Kagami se fue, nadie entendió mucho el porqué, aunque lo comprendieron cuando la vieron competir en la ligas nacionales de esgrima, al otro lado del mundo. Adrien, aseguro que no estaba enamorado de ella, algo se removió dentro de la pelinegra al escuchar eso, aunque ese 'algo' volvió a dormirse en cuanto dijo:

-Estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Una noche fría, Chat Noir proclamó su amor a Ladybug, y ella pensó que no era mala idea darle una oportunidad,pero no se lo dijo, le parecía injusto, así que decidió que lo conocería más, y si sentía algo que no fuera amistad, ahí se lo diría.

Y así fue como volvió a enamorarse, de sus chistes tontos, de su alegre personalidad, conoció mucho más de él ese año que en los tres que llevaban juntos, y una noche él le dijo algo que hizo que la culpa la atormentara.

-Se que puede parecer ridículo, pero este es mi verdadero yo, detrás de la máscara soy una mentira.- ¿como decirle que ella era una mentira con la máscara? Si bien la máscara la potenciaba, ella no era perfecta, y le encantaba no serlo, ¿como decirle que estaba enamorado de una mentira, cuando él le había permitido enamorarse de su verdadero yo? además, aunque fuera un poco egoísta, quería que él se enamore de sus imperfecciones, no de la máscara.

Por eso, a pesar de estar rompiendo su primera regla, cuando se despidieron, lo siguió, y enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que quien se entraba tras la máscara era su primer amor: Adrien Agreste.

Ahora necesitaba que él se enamore de ella, solo aparecer y decirle, "hola yo soy Ladybug" no serviría de nada, él seguiría viendo la máscara, tenía que ser en su forma civil, Adrien y Marinette. Si bien ahora podía hablar con normalidad frente al rubio, este parecía no notarla más que como una amiga " es porque está enamorado de Ladybug" pensaba, sin embargo no se rindió.

Cuando Nino cumplio 17, Adrien se encotraba enfermo, por lo tanto no pudo asistir a la primer fiesta con alcohol que había organizado alguno de sus amigos, casi todas las chicas se fueron antes de que empezaran las rondas de tragos, Alya, al ser la novia del festejado, y Marinette, al ser su mejor amiga, se habían quedado. Rechazaron los primeros tragos, pero cuando les ofrecieron por quinta vez al grito alegre de "uno por el cumpleañero" ya no se detuvieron, no bebían mucho, pero ya se encontraban alegres, y todo les daba risa. Cuando se sentaron en torno a una mesa para jugar al verdad y reto,todo se volvió aún más divertido.

Tras varios retos que consistian en beber mucho de ciertas bebidas, todos se encontraban en un estado eufórico.

-Verdad o Reto M-Marinette- Kim ya comenzaba a hipar- ni se te...ocurra decir reto otra vez, ya has bebido como... 6 shots. Marinette ahogó una carcajada y respondió.

-De acuerdo, verdad.

-¿aun te gusta Adrien?.-la pregunta no se hizo esperar, parecia que habian estado esperando toda la noche para hacerla.

-siiiiii...es soloo que éll no se fija en míiii, está enamorado de una chica "perfecta".-Tras la declaración de la pelinegra, todo los chicos acercaron sus sillas a la mesa, la chica era como la hermanita menor del grupo, a pesar de que ya no lo aparentaba, pues la pubertad había sido muy buena con ella, todos la adoraban.

Empezaron a volar consejos sobre qué debía hacer para que el rubio se fije en ella, que le gustaba a cada chico, y que podría gustarle a Adrien, "tienes un aspecto muuuuy infantil, aunque eres preciosa y creo que todos nos hemos imaginado cosas obsenas con esas dos coletas, nadie quiere sentirse un pedófilo" las mejillas de la chica se colorearon al instante, mientras que Max golpeaba a Kim en las costillas, Alya solo podía reír ante los comentarios de sus compañeros, al momento en que grababa todo. Así la noche transcurrió entre consejos pseudo amorosos, tragos y risas,para terminar con ambas chicas en casa de la pelinegra, intentando no despertar al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng.

-y, ¿vas a tomar alguno de los consejos de los chicos?- Pregunto la morena cuando estaban acostadas.

-Creo que si…

-Espero que no tomes en cuenta las fantasías sexuales de Kim sobre tus coletas.-Dijo antes de que ambas estallaran en carcajadas.

-A crecido mucho mi cabello-Marinette no quería cambiar de tema, simplemente desvariaba a causa del alcohol en sangre, finalmente ambas se durmieron, y el último pensamiento de la cabeza de la pelinegra fue que haría lo necesario para que su gatito se enamore de ella, de quien ella era realmente.

Medio año después, Marinette estaba casi totalmente cambiada, ahora usaba una sola coleta alta, o su cabello suelto, pero nunca dos coletas, y él hecho de comenzar a salir con los chicos y Alya, la había vuelto mucho más descarada, de vez en cuando hacía bromas a Kim sobre sus extrañas fantasías, y hablaba mucho más con Adrien, eran grandes amigos, pero nunca vio señales de algo más, podía ver cómo la miraba, la miraba como todos, como una chica linda, que había salido victoriosa de la batalla con la pubertad, notaba que a veces sus ojos bajaban a su piernas cuando usaba falda, pero eso no era lo que quería, quería su amor, que él se enamore de ella como ella se seguía enamorando de Chat Noir y en sus encuentros Ladybug le hablaba de ella, desus sueños, de sus miedos, de todo, pero el no poder decir quién era la limitaba un poco.

Solía invitar Adrien a su casa, pues eran como mejores amigos, y jugaban videojuegos, comían, hablaban durante horas y ella le abría su alma, sin embargo él no lo hacía, y eso a ella le dolía, al parecer era un lujo que solo tenía Ladybug. Había empezado a sentir a la de traje moteado como otra persona, por muy ridículo que parezca, y el que él chico no pareciera siqueira interesado en ella, la verdadera, sin el traje, sin las motas, sin las habilidades que le daba Tikki, la hacía odiar un poco a Ladybug.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que el muchacho tal vez no manifestaba sentimientos por ella era porque sentía alguna obligación con su alter ego le dijo que no tenía porque serle fiel.

-Si te gusta una chica en tu vida normal, no la dejes ir solo porque sientas que me debes fidelidad a mi gatito.-Se lo dijo en una de sus patrullas nocturnas, él no contestó, y eso, le dio esperanza.

Y fue por esa esperanza que decidió que le diría lo que sentía por él en su cumpleaños, y cuando él le respondiera que también la quería, ella le diría que sabía quién era, y le mostraría quién era ella.

Faltaban solo un par de semanas, y ella ya tenía su vestido preparado, rojo, a modo de pista, a modo de cliché, como un juego de adivina quien, le había tomado varios días encontrar la tela perfecta, y él diseñó lo había preparado hacía meses, amaba ese vestido, tanto como amaba a Chat Noir, tanto como amaba a Adrien.

A pocos días de su cumpleaños 18, Adrien llevaba una de las peores semanas de su vida, su padre le había comunicado que él estaba obligado a seguir con el legado de la familia, por lo que no podía ir a la universidad a la que quería ir, muy por el contrario, debía estudiar algo que lo ayude a cuidar de la compañía Agreste, y como 'castigo' por su objeción, Gabriel había apretado aún más su agenda, le había prohibido salir con sus amigos, e incluso amenazó con cancelar su fiesta de cumpleaños, para la que tanto suplico.

Sin embargo, al pequeño costo de sus sueños, acepto todo lo que había planeado su padre, al menos eso era lo que siempre había hecho, y eso era lo que siempre esperaba Gabriel.

Cómo Chat Noir no tenía esos problemas, no tenía padre, no tenía un futuro planeado, no tenía la pesada carga de ser el hijo de un magnate de la moda, no era la cara de ninguna compañia, y lo mejor de todo, la tenía a ella, a medias claro, pero su amistad le bastaba, sus ojos azules, su cabello negro, su traje rojo, todo de ella era perfecto para él, único.

-Estoy seguro de que te reconocería fácilmente mi Lady- le había dicho un día antes de su cumpleaños, cuando ya tenía media alma rota.

-Tal vez gatito-le respondió ella sonriendo sabiendo que no era posible pero rogando porque lo fuera.

Y la noche llegó, era increíble, una mezcla de las típicas fiestas de adolescentes con la elegancia de los Agreste, era el último cumpleaños del año, el último de la secundaria, todos comenzaban a la universidad el año entrante, así que celebraban por todo, incluso por las múltiples becas que había recibido el grupo, de arte para Nathaniel, de deportes para Kim y Alix, informática para Max, diseño para Marinette, el ingresó al conservatorio de música para Nino, y al periodismo par Alya, Rose y Juleka tomarian un año sabático para viajar, todos estaban felices, con sus elecciones, todos excepto el anfitrión, pero eso nadie lo sabía claro, él había estado bebiendo tragos fuertes desde el inicio de la fiesta, sin embargo no logrará embriagarse, veía a todos felices,bailando, y sentía envidia, pues a él lo consumía una tristeza terrible, su padre no solo había dirigido toda su vida, sino que ahora también dirige su futuro.

Cuando Marinette le hizo señas con la mano para poder ir a hablar a un lugar más privado, él no dudó en seguirla, subieron escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, donde se sentaron, ella tenía dos vasos en la mano, de lo que parecía vodka con jugo de naranja.

-Sabes, siempre me gusto mucho la vista que hay aquí.-Él quitó su vista de los vasos para mirarla, se había puesto muy guapa con el paso del tiempo, y ese vestido rojo le sentaba muy bien - y quería que este fuera el lugar para decirtelo

-¿decirme que?- debía admitir que sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Que me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti.- tal vez lo dijo así sin más porque con los años había logrado perder la timidez, o porque había bebido varios vasos con tragos diferente, pero en realidad no importaba, lo había dicho y ya, y sentía como flotaba en las nubes, podía ver como Adrien la miraba, y se sentía muy segura sobre la respuesta, hasta que

-yo….esto...Mari, eres una gran amiga, y no quiero que eso termine, pero a mi me gusta alguien más.-y entonces todos esos tragos hicieron efecto de golpe, pues si bien no se sentía mareado, no podía controlar lo que decir.-Estoy enamorado de Ladybug.

Y ese fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido,esperaba que su amiga llore, o incluso que lo deje allí, pero nunca esperó que su rostro se fundiera con la ira, una risa irónica salió de sus labios rojos.

-Ladybug, ella no es real, es solo una máscara, la hermosa y perfecta Ladybug, digna del amor de todos, es solo un antifaz ni siquiera la conoces.- Marinette no sabía si se lo decía a él, o si hablaba con ella, si era un reproche.

Y ese fue el peor error de Marinette, atacar a Ladybug, en la peor semana de Adrien, su Lady era todo lo que le quedaba realmente, él comentario de la pelinegra fue o que rebalsó el vaso, todas sus frustraciones salieron, y fueron a parar contra ella

-No hables de lo que no sabes Marienette, tu solo estas celosa, porque ella es inteligente, valiente, hermosa, y tu eres torpe, patosa, y no tienes ni un poco de talento, lo único que tienes es envidia, ella es perfecta y tu jamás podrías ser alguien como ella, ni siquiera le llegas a los talones.-Marinette miraba a Adrien sin mirarlo,sin poder encontrar al gatito que la había enamorado.

-Sabes qué es lo mas gracioso.-empezó, la chica.- que pensé que lo lograria, que podría, lograr que te enamores de alguien real, y no de una máscara, pero tienes razón, no soy ella, yo soy torpe, inútil, y su belleza es incomparable. irónico. Tikki, motas.- y una luz rosada la rodeo, ante la mirada incrédula de Adrien, dejando ver la perfecta Ladybug.- me parecía justo que te enamores de la verdadera, así como yo me enamore de Chat Noir pero la preferias a ella, bien, Ladybug es tan falsa como Adrien Agreste.

Y lanzó su yo-yo y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Adrien totalmente atónito, no lo podía creer, Marinette era Ladybug.

-Lo acabas de arruinar, lo sabes ¿no?- Plagg, siempre de tanta ayuda.-Tu queras que ella se enamore del verdadero, sin embargo cuando ella pretendió que tu te enamores de ella, la rebajas diciendo que no se compra con su alter ego, todo un galán Agreste.

Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana del viernes, decidió que el lunes hablaría con ella, para darle tiempo, si tenía que rogar para conseguir su perdón, lo haría.

Cuando fue a la casa de Marinette el lunes por la mañana, la recibió su madre.

-¿Buscas a Marinette querido? ¿que no lo sabes? ella aceptó la beca en Estados Unidos, y se fue ayer para instalarse allí.- sintió como se le rompía la mitad del alma que le quedaba intacta, él nunca esperó que ella se fuera.-Eres Adrien verdad, ella dejo esto para ti.-le tendió un sobre color marfil, y tras agradecer, se fue. cuando llegó a su casa, y abrió el sobre, no sabía que esperaba, pero no una verdad tan cruda como la que leyó

 _Si estás leyendo esto, es porque quieres disculparte, y quiero que sepas que no tienes porque disculparte por decir lo que sientes, amas a Ladybug, pero Marinette no te parece digna de amor, no te juzgo, sin embargo, no puedo perdonar eso, pues, si viniste, es para pedirle perdón a la máscara, y no a la real. Siempre esperaste que ame al real a Chat Noir, y lo hice, pero tu no amaste a Marinette, lo siento y adios._

 _Marinette_

Al terminar la carta, ya estaba preparando una maleta, le importaba un comino su padre y la empresa, que se fueran al diablo.

Tomaría el primer vuelo a Estado Unidos a recuperarla. Solucionaría sus errores.


	2. Borrón y cuenta nueva

Disclaimer: los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es mía, ha salidos de mi loca y depresiva cabecita

 **Borrón y cuenta nueva**

Cuando Urano, un akuma que decía ser el padre de todo, lo golpeó lanzándolo lejos, Chat Noir recordó todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en los últimos dos años, iniciando por esa tarde gris, el lunes que Ladybug dejó París, no, el lunes donde Marinette dejó París. Al llegar al aeropuerto, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a gorila, su guardaespaldas y a Gabriel Agreste.

-Dejate de tonterias, y sube al auto Adrien, nos vamos a casa.-sin contradecirlo, sin rechistar, él se subió al auto de su padre, a Nathalie podría decirle que no, pero a su padre, jamás. Y como si nunca hubiera tenido el coraje de luchar por el amor de su vida, volvió a casa.

Tenía que admitir, que en un principio no se preocupo por los akumas, ni pasaron por su cabeza, Adrien solo pensaba en lo miserable que era. La primera vez que peleo con un akuma él solo, no tenía idea de que hacer al final, no había purificadora, no había cura milagrosa, solo estaba él, la destrucción.

Invoco el cataclismo y desintegró la mariposa.

Con el paso del tiempo, había cada vez menos akumas, uno al mes aproximadamente, pero eran mucho más poderosos que en el pasado, y al no poder revertir lo que sucedía con magia, la ciudad del amor, estaba hecha estragos. Algo, o alguien, pensó el rubio, se había apiadado de él, y había mandado ayuda. Al ver a la chica del traje moteado, su corazón latió más fuerte que nunca, de alguna forma se había enterado que él necesitaba su ayuda. Su corazón se hizo añicos cuando vio que solo era una ilusión ocasionada por una chica morena, con disfraz de zorro.

-Soy Volpina, me han enviado porque, la parecer necesitas ayuda.-Dijo con una sonrisa al tenderle una mano amistosa.

-Chat Noir, o Adrien Agreste, como prefieras. Se que no es lo que esperabas, pero lo prefiero así, errores del pasado.- explicó el rubio.-no estas obligada a decirme quien eres.

-Por dios Adrien ¿en verdad eres tú? Soy Alya, demonios chico, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Alya? Eso sí que es una sorpresa…

-Si, lo se, tampoco me esperaba esto, Trixx solo apareció, y hace un tiempo que es obvio que necesitas una mano.-en su cara se notaba la duda, no estaba segura sobre si preguntar o no.- ¿qué sucedió con Ladybug?¿Sabes quien es?

-Si, lo se...yo...la lastime, y ella se fue a América. Tengo que irme, no vemos en las patrullas...compañera.

Uno a uno, se presentó con sus nuevos aliados, Jade Turtle, Queen Bee, Le Paon. Nino, Chloe, Nathanael. Era sorprendente que sus amigos estuvieran ahí.

-Falta Marinette, y esto sería un cuento de locos, los seis juntos.-dijo Nino una noche. Si solo supiera. Nunca diría que Marinette era Ladybug, en parte porque no era su secreto,y también porque no quería contar toda la historia, no quería la mirada de reproche de Alya, no estaba preparado.

-Hablo con ella a menudo, está preciosa.-acotó Nathanael, el rubio quería estrangularlo, Chloe lo miro con recelo.

-La note algo extraña cuando hable con ella sobre los nuevos portadores, y sobre el caos que hay en París, hasta parecía sentirse culpable.-El sonido simultáneo de los Miraculous dio por terminada la conversación

Eran cinco, y sin Ladybug, era lo mismo que ser solo uno. Solo los destruyen, ninguno podía solucionar el desastre que ocasionaron los akumas.

Urano, o Joshua, era un profesor de literatura griega, que fue puesto en ridículo por unos colegas al presentar una tesis sobre el dios Griego. Podía crear lo que sea en la tierra, como una trillada parodia de lo que había hecho el verdadero dios junto a la diosa Gea, y eso dificulto mucho las cosas, Pelearon toda la noche hasta que finalmente con la distracción de Volpina, y la protección del escudo de Jade, Queen bee pudo destruir el objeto que portaba el akuma. Pero Chat Noir no logró destruirlo, y con el Cataclismo aún invocado entre sus garras, vio como el akuma se alejaba.

-¡DEMONIOS!

-Tranquilo Chat, cuando vuelva lo destruiremos.-Ni Chloe podría calmarlo.

-NO LO ENTIENDES, NO VOLVERÁ SOLO, SERÁN CIENTOS, CASI NOS GANA, Y AHORA SE MULTIPLICARÁ, Y TODO PORQUE NO PUDE DESTRUIRLO.

Nadie quería decirlo, pero todos estaban preocupados, Urano fue uno de los akumas más poderosos, y ahora vendrían cientos como él.

···

Una semana después, sonó la alarma, había un akuma suelto, habían patrullado todas las noches sin descanso, recorriendo todo París, buscando a los akumas, y ahor ael momento había llegado.

Destruian todo a su paso, y creaban cosas al mismo tiempo. Queen lanzaba su Trompo a diestra y siniestra, atacando a todos los akumas que se atravesaban en su camino, Volpina los distraía con las ilusiones de su flauta, para guiarlos a Nino y Nathanael, que intentanban dejarlos fuera de combate, Chat no podía hacer más que luchar, su poder sería inútil, no podía matarlos, eran personas detrás de la magia.

Uno a uno, fueron cayendo. Primero Le Paon, que al usar su poder curativo en Queen Bee cayó exhausto, a su vez, la portadora de la abeja, cuidaba de él mientras esté alimentaba a su Kwami. Volpina y Jade Turtle se habían guardado las espaldas durante todo el combate, fueron acorralados junto a una agotada Chole.

Adrien se negaba a aceptar la derrota, aunque tenía el cuerpo totalmente lastimado quería seguir peleando, pero ya no sabía qué hacer, sin notarlo,fue acorralado junto a sus compañeros, al parecer a Hawk Moth le pareció un golpe fácil despojar a todos juntos de sus Miraculous. ¿Ese era el final? El único que quedaba en pie era Chat Noir, todos estaban apresados por las manos de los akumas, y no veai a Nathanael por ningún lado, uno de los akumas lo redujo. Sentia como perdía el conocimiento, sus ojos pesaban, notaba como uno de los akumas tomaba su mano para tomar su Miraculous, y era vagamente consciente de que otros intentaban tomar los de sus compañeros. Definitivamente todo había terminado. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, vio como un Yo-Yo sujetaba la muñeca del akuma que intentaba tomar su Miraculous

-LUCKY CHARM.

-CATACLISMO.

···

Cuando pisó Nueva York, Marinette se sintió intimidada, pero se adaptó rápidamente, siempre lo hacía, el rencor que traía consigo la hizo ser fuerte, y la llevó a no darse por vencida. Se instaló en un hermoso departamento cercano a la universidad, en el que tenía varios vecinos de su edad, entre ellos una chica morena, que le recordaba mucho a Alya, llamada Allegra, de la que se hizo amiga rápidamente.

Había un chico, le había dicho la morena, pues ella jamás lo había visto, que también tenía una edad aproximada a la de ellas, unos 22, o 23 años, pero no era muy sociable. No se imaginaba lo importante que sería para ella.

A tres meses de instalarse, sintió la necesidad de sentir la brisa en su rostro, pero no como Marinette, sino como Ladybug, invoco su transformación y se lanzó a la oscura noche de la ciudad. Después de media hora, sintió como alguien la seguía. No valía la pena jugar al gato y al ratón, lo confronto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Chat Noir?.-El joven rubio que la seguía se dejó ver.- tú no eres Chat Noir.-y en efecto, no lo era, era más alto, y tenía el cabello, aunque igualmente rubio, un poco más largo que Adrien. Su traje también era diferente, tenía botas largas, rozandole los muslos, y un cinturón con la cabeza de lo que parecía una pantera.

-Black Cat, me dicen en realidad, aunque podríamos traducirlo a Chat Noir si así te gusta.-Dijo el rubio guiñandole un ojo.- Nunca antes te había visto, y por tu acento, puedo asegurar que no eres de aquí, dime¿que te trae a la gran manzana? ¿cómo te llamas?.-Marinette lo pensó un par de segundos, no volvería cometer el mismo error, no se ocultaría tras la máscara.

-Mi nombre es Ladybug, aunque prefiero Marinette, Tikki, máscara fuera. No estás obligado a decirme quien eres, yo….solo no quiero volver a repetir errores del pasado.-El ojiazul no dudo ni un segundo.

-Mi nombre es Félix. Plaga máscara fuera, es un placer cariño.-Marinette ahogó un grito

-Yo te conozco, vives en el mismo edificio que yo! soy la nueva, me mude hace un par de meses.

-Pues creo que tu y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos cariño, nunca había visto a nadie como yo.- y esa sonrisa torcida, que le removió algo que pensó jamás iba a volver a moverse, fue el inicio de todo.

Se resguardaron en el departamento de Félix, este estaba pulcramente ordenado, y allí, se deshicieron de sus transformaciones, Tikki y Plaga se miraron durante un par de segundos, para después sonreír y abrazarse como si fueran viejos amigos. El miraculous de la destrucción, contó Tikki, tarda más en despertar del sueño que el miraculous de la creación, por ello hay dos, se van turnando, no entendía porque ambos estaban activos al mismo tiempo.

-Tal vez porque el destino sabía que necesitarías otro grato negro.-le dijo su kwami cuando estaban solas.

-Tal vez tikki, oye, ¿sus poderes son iguales?

-Oh, ambos tienen el Cataclismo si, pero el de Black Cat es más poderoso, no estoy muy segura del por qué, fue cosa de siglos.

Así empezaron las noches de películas, de helado, ella le contó su historia, como un cabrón le rompió el corazón, y él entendió porque ella se presentó por su nombre real inmediatamente. Él le habló de su familia, de cómo su padre, manipulador y obsesivo, lo había recluido media vida, hasta que él tuvo el coraje y se fue, no volvió a verlo. Ella le hacía sentir mariposas, lo hacía sentirse único, y esas noches, ya sea en uno de sus departamentos, o en los tejados de las casas de la ciudad, cuando la llamaba cariño, eran lo más especial que había tenido nunca; siempre se había sentido alguien muy frío, pero Marinette lo derretía. Se volvieron mejores amigos, pero ambos deseaban más.

Se ocupaban de criminales de poca monta, ninguno quería llamar mucho la atención, ahí no había akumas, y la policía podía encargarse de los malhechores.

Una noche, uno de los inquilinos hizo una fiesta, invitó a todos y Marinette, luego de mucho esfuerzo, convenció a Félix de ir. Si algo sobraba era alcohol, ninguno de los dos era un bebedor experto, sin embargo, luego de un par de copas, ambos eran los mejores; Bailaban, se abrazaban, se sacaban fotos con gente que, ni habían visto ni volverían a ver en sus vidas. En un momento, cerca de las tres de la mañana, Félix decidió acompañar a Marinette a su departamento, que, por azares del destino, se encontraba junto a suyo. Ella lo invitó a pasar, y él no pudo negarse. Se reían sin razón, se abrazaban, cantaban, él la tomo en brazos y quiso dejarla en su cama, pero al momento de soltarla, gracias a su falta de estabilidad, cayó sobre ella, Marinette solo rio y lo abrazo, se había puesto muy cariñosa.

-Sabes, me gustas…..muuuucho, pero tengo miedo, de decirtelo, así que shhhhhh.

-Tu también me gustas, mucho Marinette.-y así, abrazados, con el rubio entre sus piernas, se quedaron dormidos.

La primera en despertar fue Marinette, que al ver a Félix, abrió grandemente sus ojos, 'no había sido un sueño' pensó, cuando el chico despertó, sin decir nada, se levantó un poco, y tomo la cabeza de la francochina entre sus manos, y como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez así fuera, la beso.

-Te amo Marinette, no te voy a dejar ir nunca, se mi novia.-la chica le contestó entré besos que ella lo amaba más, y que nada la haría más feliz que ser su novia.

Así sus noche se llenaron de besos, abrazos, amor, pasión, ellos lo querían todo del otro,y todo lo tenian, y si bien cada uno tenía su apartamento, casi vivian juntos.

Un año más tarde, Marinette lucía preocupada,y Félix entendía muy bien el porqué.

-Felix, la única que puede purificar un akuma soy yo, ¿que voy a hacer?.-su preocupación disminuyó cuando vio que Chat destruía los akumas con la ayuda de cuatro portadores nuevos.

Pero cuando hablo con sus padres, y estos le contaron lo que había sucedido, un akuma estaba libre, se multiplicaria, ella supo que el cataclismo de Chat no podría con ellos, la necesitaban, y ella necesitaba a su Black Cat.

-Felix, tengo que volver a París.- el pánico lo invadió, ¿y si, al ver al otro portador ella se daba cuenta de que no lo amaba?¿y si lo dejaba?-y quiero y necesito que vengas conmigo, no puedo volver sin ti, eres mi todo Fel.

Llamaron al aeropuerto y consiguieron un vuelo que parta cinco días después.

-Mari, tu crees que, diablos, no se como decir esto, ¿no vas a dejarme por el Chat Noir verdad?.-La chica lo miro llena de ternura, ese chico que era tan seguro de sí mismo, creía que ella podría dejarlo por otro.

.-Felix, te amo, y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.-

Esa noche, Félix le hizo el amor como si fuera la última vez.

···

El viaje había sido muy exasperante, Marinette estaba totalmente nerviosa, le había explicado a Felix cientos de veces todo lo que iba a pasar, y aunque este intentara no demostrarlo, también estaba nervioso.

Cuando aterrizaron, vieron en las noticias algo que los dejó pasmados, los akumas habían ganado prácticamente, tenían a los cinco héroes casi fuera de combate. Ocultos, se fundieron con sus máscaras.

Alya no creía lo que sus ojos veían, el Yo-Yo de Ladybug había parado al akuma, y luego de invocar su poder, comenzó la batalla.

Nino durante un segundo pensó que se había vuelto loco, pues juraría ver a Chat Noir luchando con Ladybug, y al mismo tiempo verlo casi inconsciente junto a él, cuando el segundo Chat invoco su cataclismo noto algo diferente, y supo que no estaba loco, que había dos gatos negros.

Nathanael utilizó su poder por segunda vez ese día, devolviéndole la vitalidad a Chat Noir, mientras miraba embelesado como la chica de las motas y el gato negro acababan con los akumas.

Chloe casi sintió envidia, al ver la coordinación con la que se movían Ladybug y el segundo Chat Noir, eran como piezas de un engranaje perfectamente funcional.

Si bien ninguno entendía de dónde había salido ese segundo gato negro, Adrien se encontraba más contrariado que nadie, aun estaba algo aturdido por la curación y se sentía traicionado, ¿cómo era posible que su lady estuviera peleando codo a codo con esa copia suya? se tocaban, giraban y hasta podría jurar que reían mientras luchaban.

Cuando salieron del shock, ya no había nada que hacer, Ladybug lanzaba al aire la cura milagrosa y todos se sintieron renovados.

-Buen trabajo, Black.- le dijo a su gato negro, al momento que levantaba su puño.

-Fue un placer cariño.

-Supongo que tienen algunas preguntas.-dijo Ladybug mirando en dirección a los héroes.-¿nos vemos está noche en la Torre?

···

Después de presentar a Felix a sus padres, estos se dirigieron a la torre, donde ya los estaban esperando. Les dijo su nombre, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todos sus amigos bajo las máscaras, Félix dejó ir la transformación y Plaga miro fijo a Chat Noir, hasta que este dejó ir la suya también, frente a frente, los dos dioses de la destrucción se evaluaron, para finalmente abrazarse. Todos dejaron ir sus transformaciones, y sus Kwami se reunieron después de siglos

Adrien miraba Marinette con recelo, sentada entre las piernas del segundo Chat, 'Black Cat' se corrigió mentalmente, no entendia como habian llegado a eso.

-Marinette, creo que debemos hablar.-antes de notarlo las palabras ya había salido de su boca. Ella sintió como Félix la abrazaba con más fuerza y miro fijamente al rubio de ojos verdes., recordando absolutamente todo lo que le había dicho antes de irse, y si bien ya lo había perdonado, eso aún quemaba en su interior.

-Adrien, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

 **Bueno, me pidieron una continuación y esto fue lo que salio, espero mucho qu eles guste, queda una o quizás dos partes más, quiero agradecer las lecturas y los comentarios, en verdad me alegraron mucho.**

 **muchas gracias a :** **Sarytma** **ElbaKheel** **Anonymouse** **Mengy** **mimichanMC** **Marigabi** **Natgie Dragneel** **y** **JeBin1203** **me alegro mucho que les guste la primera parte y espero que les guste la segunda, saludos. los amo, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, que pueda mejorar el proximo capitulo, gracias.**


	3. One Shot numero 1

**ATENCIÓN, el siguiente capítulo es complementario, no va a ser el único, es simplemente mientras termino de escribir el capitulo final de "De mascara y errores" al que aun le estoy dando muchas vueltas, tengo muchas cosas rondando en mi cabeza para el final pero aun no logro terminarlo, sin embargo estoy en eso, literalmente. En fin saludos y muchas gracias por leer, ahora seguiré escribiendo el final, y si termino escribiendo más one shots sobre cómo consiguieron sus Miraculous los otros personajes(Alya, Nino Chloe y Felix), o sobre pequeños datos sin importancia como la primera vez de Félix y Marinette (la verdad le doy muchas vueltas a esa idea) no me odien, lo hago sin querer queriendo, jaja saludos y muchisimas gracias por leer.**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia es mía, ha salidos de mi loca y depresiva cabecita

Sobre como obtuvo Nathanael su Miraculous

Un mes antes del cumpleaños numero 18 de Adrien, Nathanael, al ver como casi atacaban a su musa de ojos color cielo, se interpuso entre ella y el Akuma, obteniendo varios huesos rotos, que fueron posteriormente arreglados por la cura milagrosa de Ladybug, una cajita misteriosa, y el infinito agradecimiento de Marinette, que, si bien ya era una de sus mejores amigas, se volvió aun más cercana a él.

En un principio ignoró accidentalmente la pequeña caja exagonal que había aparecido en su habitación, pero cuando la vio, y descubrió su contenido, todo se volvió muy raro. En el interior había un broche, ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, que simulaba el plumaje de un pavo real, el pelirrojo, mirando él broche embelesado, n noto que alguien lo miraba a él.

-Es un broche muy lindo, totalmente digno de un pavo real.-Nathanael dio un respingo al oír esa dulce voz, proveniente de lo que parecía un pavo real en miniatura.

-¿Que eres tú?-Más que miedo, sentía una curiosidad enorme.

-Soy el Kwami de Le Paon, mi nombre es Duusu, y tú, eres mi nuevo portador.-le dijo al momento en que se posaba en su cabeza y lo miraba embelesado.

-Portador…¿sere como Ladybug?-el pequeño ser asintió y él sintió como la emoción lo llenaba, podría proteger a Marinette.

Las siguientes semanas Duusu le explico cuales eran su habilidades, como utilizar su capacidad para "sanar" , que sus plumas eran su escudo y defensa. Su don, era restaurar el don de los otros, dar un segundo Cataclismo, un segundo Lucky Charm.

Cuando se sintió listo para ayudar al dúo de héroes de París ya era tarde.

Luego de que Marinette lo llamara para despedirse un domingo por la tarde, un día después de la fiesta de Adrien, decidió que ya no tenía ningún motivo para ser Le Paon, simplemente, se quedo en las sombras, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando dejo de ver a Ladybug luchando junto al felino. Pero él no ayudó, no sabria como.

Hablaba siempre con Marinette, por video llamada, por teléfono, por mensajes. Ella estaba preciosa, había pasado ya un año desde que se había ido, y lo único que hacía era ponerse más guapa.

Ahora habian tres portadores nuevos, además de Chat Noir, eran Volpina, Jade Turtle y Queen Bee. Cuando en medio de una batalla vio que el gato negro ya había usado su Cataclismo, y aún no había destruido al Akuma, supo que debía ayudar. Invoco a Duusu, y se dirigió al lugar. Ninguno hizo preguntas, simplemente cuando todo terminó se presentaron, no parecieron sorprenderse de que apareciera un nuevo portador.

-Desde que Ladybug no está todo se complico, no me sorprenderia que aparecieran 100 portadores nuevos tratando de cubrir su poder.-Dijo Volpina con un tono sarcástico. Chat Noir agacho la cabeza.

-¿Donde está ella?

-América.-Contestaron los cuatro casi al unísono.

-Como Marinette….-fue un susurro, era para él, pero todos lo escucharon y lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Nathanael?.-Queen Bee sonaba incrédula, esto si que era raro, eran cinco, y los cinco habian sido compañeros durante años. Definitivamente sus profesores debían haber hecho bien.

Y como las veces anteriores, todos se deshicieron de sus máscaras.

···

-Falta Marinette, y esto sería un cuento de locos, los seis juntos.-dijo Nino una noche.

Que ironico había sido, que ella fuera la que estaba detrás del traje de Ladybug. Mentiría al decir que jamás lo había sospechado, era mucha coincidencia que ambas tuvieran los ojos de un azul precioso, y dos coletas, que dejaron de usar casi exactamente al mismo tiempo, luego de que Kim mencionara que la hacían lucir muy infantil, era muy ilogico que no fueran la misma, si cuando una desaparecia, la otra hacía acto de presencia. Ambas se fueron y volvieron juntas.

Cuando la vio luchando junto al segundo portador de la mala suerte, Felix, ese era su nombre, sintió admiración, en cuestión de minutos ellos dos hicieron lo que los cinco no habian logrado en horas, en semanas, lo que no lograrían nunca, era notorio a simple vista que Ladybug era el inicio y el fin de todo.

Ladybug era el inicio y el fin de todo para Paris, y Marinette era el inicio y el fin de todo para Nathanael.

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Sarytma** **: me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, creo que queda un solo capítulo, más estos one shots complementariamente inutiles**

 **JeBin1203** **: Adrien también tiene el corazón roto, lo que buscaba era hacer notar era el paralelismo entre Felix y Adrien, ya que el primero dejó todo y se rebeló contra su padre, mientras que el segundo es un pollito mojado con Gabriel, no creo que Marinette se quede con Felix…**

 **Mengy** **: ya estoy trabajando en la continuación, yyo también soy fan de Felinette, ya dije que no creo que Mari se quede con él, pero aun no hay nada escrito…**

 **Mary Ann Walker** **: concuerdo, Adrien fue un verdadero patán, a mi también me gusto la idea de ver a todos los Kwami juntos, y no se me ocurrio otra cosa más que crear un segundo Plagg, pues quería a Felix en mi historia, y a él solo lo puedo ver como a Chat Noir.**

 **ElbaKheel** **: si, definitivamente Mari en más feliz con Félix, ahora estoy tratando con la idea de que Felix siempre tuvo una ventaja sobre Adrien, él siempre supo que Marinette era la misma que Ladybug, y si bien Adrien trato muy mal a Mari, Felix solo se relaciono con ella luego de saber que está era Ladybug, creo que solo hay una persona que vio únicamente a Marinette…**

 **Tarah Zen G** **: me alegro mucho de que te guste, Bridgette no va a aparecer, pues lamento informar que me cae muy mal…**

 **gajer1226** **:muchas gracias por comentar, y creo que tu abuelita tiene las cosas totalmente claras. Yo creo que Adrien casi nunca merece a Marinette, y es lo que quería hacer notar, porque,bien ella se enamora de Adrien,pero como se supone que ella sepa que él es toda una pantalla y que él verdadero es Chat? en cambio Adrien siempre se enamora de Ladybug, la que lleva la máscara,y aca empieza la paradoja, ya que supongo que él piensa que, como para él Chat es libertad, Ladybug es lo mismo para ella, me explique bien?**

 **Natgie Dragneel** **:la continuación sigue en el horno, pero ya le falta poco, van a haber muchos celos, y espero que este one shot conteste tu pregunta sobre Nathanael él va a sentir MUCHOS celos, bien, creo que lo de Mari y Felix no es superficial, pero tiene sus cosas como ya dije antes, Bridgette no va a aparecer, la odio, aunque puede que aparezca alguna rubia con aires de abeja reina…**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por leer 33333**


End file.
